A semiconductor apparatus may generate internal voltages according to various voltage levels required inside the semiconductor apparatus, from external power supplied from an exterior. The generated internal voltages may be respectively supplied to corresponding internal circuits. Kinds of internal voltages may include a core voltage (Vcore), a bulk bias voltage (Vbb), a pumping voltage (Vpp), and so forth. An internal voltage generation circuit may be disposed to generate each of the internal voltages.